Integrated circuits can be found in many of today's consumer electronics. For example, integrated circuits can be found in cellphones, video cameras, portable music players, computers, and even automobiles. The general principles of packaging an integrated circuit are well known. Ordinarily, a leadframe is employed which may include a die paddle and terminal leads arranged in a pre-selected arrangement around the periphery of the die paddle. A semiconductor device is attached to the die paddle and wire bonding or the like is used to interconnect bonding pads on the semiconductor device to the terminal leads. These assemblies are then encapsulated in a molding compound. This general process may be used to produce various integrated circuit package configurations.
Unfortunately, during encapsulation of the die paddle, the terminal leads, and the semiconductor device, the die paddle tends to lift causing a mold bleed problem at the periphery of the die paddle. It is believed that forces produced during mold flow of the encapsulation material cause the unwanted movement of the die paddle. Despite recognition of the mold bleed problem and one of its potential causes, mold bleed still remains one of the top defects seen on production lines. Furthermore, attempts at mold flash removal by various chemical processes have yet to prove very effective.
Thus, a need still remains for a reliable integrated circuit package system and method of fabrication, wherein the integrated circuit package system helps to prevent mold bleed during mold flow. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, increasing consumer expectations, and diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. Moreover, the ever-increasing need to save costs, improve efficiencies, and meet such competitive pressures adds even greater urgency to the critical necessity that answers be found to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.